Scavenging the Waste (Prospectors)
Scavenging the waste is one of the most profitable activities one can engage in. It involves going through pre-war buildings looking for anything of value. This can be anything from medical supplies and chems to old world tech and weapons. This involves going through buildings that are not only falling apart but also possibly filled with hostile creatures or (in the case of more advanced locations) robots Prospector is a polite term used to describe someone who makes their living on scavenging from buildings for pre-war technology and weapons. All You Need To Know Choosing where and when to scavenge items is vital. Not only the fact that there is danger when scavenging, there can be times when another scavenger is in the same place scavenging aswell. This can lead to several end results, such as: 1. You can agree to split anything you find amongst both of you and sell profits equally. 2. You can both agree to make terms on what you can get. 3. You can pair up and work together, scouring the wastes for anything to sell 4. Conflict between you and the other scavenger. The top things to get if you are scavenging should be medical suplies/food/drink and/or ammo. If you are searching for food, try and find a Dot's Diner or an abandoned cafe. If you are in need of medical suplies, try and find a hospital or a pharmacy of some sort. It is important to make sure what you need first, before you come up with a place to find such things. Time of day can also affect your scavenging business. The most popular time to scavenge is at night so if there is a hostile inside, it would most indefinetly be asleep. There are many options as well if you come across a hostile in its sleep, the best would be slitting its throat, or killing it in such a way that it wont cause a stir. Of course, you could just try and slip past but try not to make so much noise as it can wake them up. However, choosing to scavenge in the day also has its bonuses such as having a better chance to get items incase another scavenger comes in later on. However, if anyone is inside and they look like they want to murder you, than it probably does, so come in well prepared. Next thing to come up is to think what would choose to hole up in there? An abandoned diner would probably contain a radroach or two, while a hotel could be buzzing with a lawless raider gang, setting up a place to stay. Always think about this first, and bring whatever weapon you need to finish them off. That is all a scavenger like yourself would need to know. Be carefull whenever you scavenge, it might be a good way to earn caps, but it is also a good way of getting some bullets lodged in your skin. Go now, there might be some places left unscavenged. Category:surviving the Capital Wasteland Category:general Tips Category:World of the Wastes